REQUIEM A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA
by Polux Bichi
Summary: Una anciana Auror se retiro a una villa alejada de la civilizacion en Irlanda...su vida marchaba normal rodeada por completo de muggles. Sin embargo un peligro acecha en el bosque y ella no es capaz de eliminarlo. Solicita ayuda a Londres...
1. LA PRIMERA IMPRESION

Saludos.

Esta es mi primer historia publicada en este sitio. Basada en MI Personaje favorito de la escritora J.K. ROWLING a la cual pertenecen todos los chars mencionados en esta historia salvo aquellos que haya creado por mi propia corrupta y malsana imaginación...XXu

Al final de cada Cáp. pondré algunas aclaraciones sobre elementos o términos que haya agregado con la finalidad de explicar que idea intente transmitir con ciertas palabras.

De antemano MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a quienes se den un tiempo para leer este Fic. También a quienes dejen Reviews.

Un saludo desde México

Jaroz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1.- LA PRIMER IMPRESION

El verano comenzaba a perfilarse. El sol brillaba en toda su intensidad y se reflejaba sobre las aguas de Turmenan Lake, un pequeño sitio perdido en Irlanda del Norte. La pequeña comunidad agrícola que se había asentado a las orillas del lago hacia mas de 400 años era casi desconocida y si no fuera por algunos ligeros intentos de empresas turísticas por explotar el potencial vacacional del lago ni siquiera habrían tenido acceso a servicios tan comunes como la electricidad o el teléfono.

La gente tendía a vivir tranquilamente encargándose de sus campos y rebaños durante el día y disfrutando de veladas agradables a la luz del fuego de chimenea en la posada del pueblo o la plaza central iluminada por viejas lámparas eléctricas. Todo era estable y rara vez algo conseguía perturbar la tranquilidad del poblado.

Sin embargo una de esas raras ocasiones se había presentado poco menos de dos semanas atrás cuando un joven citadino, alto como roble según los abuelos, con el pelo del color de las llamas y un rostro manchado por diminutas pecas color canela había caminado despreocupadamente por el viejo paso de Barchalier Queen. Era de piel blanca casi lechosa, que definitivamente nunca se había quemado al sol sin embargo mostraba un cuerpo duro y musculoso aunque delgado. Llevaba la barba desaliñada de 3 o mas días sin rasurarse, el pelo rojizo largo hasta media espalda sujeto en una coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos en su frente cubriéndole el rostro, lentes de cristales oscuros, un extraño pedazo de metal que colgaba de su cuello y dejaba correr un largo cordel hacia sus oídos donde unos pequeños tapones negros se sujetaban precariamente. Sonreía de manera inocente casi infantil y llevaba un cigarro en los labios. Cargaba en su espalda una pesada mochila de campaña de la que colgaban pequeños adornos metálicos; vestía desaliñadamente, un pantalón deportivo, zapatillas de caminata una playera sin mangas de algodón desfajada y una camisa negra abierta.

Al divisar el pueblo se había detenido unos minutos bajo la sombra de un anciano roble al que había acariciado casi con amor y dirigido unas palabras, se recostó contra el grueso tronco y llevo hacia su oído izquierdo un extraño cuadro dorado. Parecía hablarle al objeto y por un momento soltó una risa. Retiro el objeto y nos observo por fin. Michelle, mi hermana pequeña estaba embobada con el joven y supongo que yo estaría en la misma situación. Mi hermano Brikolas estaba enfadado y me dio un fuerte tiron murmurándome al oído -DEJA DE OBSERVARLO COMO NIÑA ENAMORADA- con un tono cargado de acidez.

¡HOLA!-dijo casi gritando y tomo la mano de mi hermano con naturalidad agitándola arriba y abajo en un gesto a las claras de alegría.-Busco la casa de la Tía Montile-la voz era ronca y sonora, algo intimidante al escucharla por primera vez pero que hacia sentir a la persona que lo trataba seguro de que el joven era sincero.

Brikolas observo al joven con expresión perpleja mientras nos amenazaba con el puño cerrado a su espalda con violencia si nos reíamos de su cara.

-La granja de Tía Montile esta al otro lado del pueblo a poco menos de un kilómetro-mi hermano trataba de sonar serio y cortante pero algo lo ponía nervioso y su voz salía tensa- puedes atravesar el pueblo y cortar hacia su granja por el camino que corre al lado del lago-

-Vaya- el joven sonaba contrariado -esperaba que estuviera mas cerca del pueblo; eh tardado un buen rato en orientarme dentro de ese bosque y estaba pensado en regresarme por donde había venido de puro aburrimiento- soltó una larga carcajada y nos dedico una de sus sonrisas. Se quito los lentes y dejo al descubierto unos ojos azules que nos hicieron soltar un largo suspiro. Brikolas nos lanzo una mirada casi asesina mientras nos chistaba, el chico por otro lado nos dedico una larga mirada escrutadora mientras mostraba mas sus dientes claros. Guiño un ojo rápidamente mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia mi hermano -Estoy seguro que podré encontrar el camino pero lo mas posible es que termine perdido nuevamente- volvió a sonreír -mis amigos del trabajo afirman que soy un completo dolor de cabeza cuando de encontrar lugares por primera vez se trata- una sonrisa mas y un guiño que dirigió exclusivamente a mi -tal vez, si no es mucha indiscreción por mi parte esta bella señorita podría indicarme el camino- estuve a punto de tragarme la lengua por la impresión y mire asustada a Brikolas, nadie en el pueblo se atrevería a tanto con el cerca y era conocida su fama de hermano celoso y sobre protector hasta en los pueblos vecinos.

Michelle se coloco rápidamente fuera de la línea de fuego y Brikolas me dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones asesinas mientras movía su brazo derecho hacia la posición inicial de un bofetón. Generalmente era así la rutina, un chico decía algo sobre mi; sobre Michelle ni preocuparse pues apenas tenia 10 años y nadie se interesaba en ella; mi hermano me plantaba un bofetón que me dejaba durante minutos viendo estrellitas y un profundo moretón en la cara y continuadamente se lanzaba sobre el pobre infeliz haciéndole pedazos la cara e insultándolo, amenazándolo de muerte si se atrevía a tan siquiera mirarme nuevamente.

Esperaba el golpe, pero nunca llego. Mire asustada hacia mi hermano que parecía perdido en cavilaciones mientras el chico lo observaba risueño. Juraría que murmuraba algo entre dientes pero sus labios no se movían en lo mas mínimo. -Esta bien- fue su respuesta -pero debo pedirte que no se retrase demasiado- su voz salía pausada y calma -Perfecto, prometo llevarla a tu casa tan pronto salude a mi tiíta, así podrá mostrarme el pueblo de regreso y conoceré a los vecinos-

Estaba estupefacta y mas que todo asombrada. Michelle nos observaba totalmente embotada; mi hermano el sobre protector había dicho que si a un chico e incluso había pedido que me cuidara. O el fin del mundo estaba próximo o aun seguía dormida en mi jergón. Un repentino ulular nos sobresalto a los tres y el chico saco de su pantalón el cuadro dorado. Parecía sonar con música de tambores y el chico se lo llevo nuevamente al rostro comenzando a hablar como loco al objeto extraño. Brikolas lo observaba atontado como si hubiera despertado de un sueño prolongado. El chico dejo de hablar al objeto y tras lanzar un beso al aire volvió a guardarlo en su pantalón.

-Esa chica loquita mira que llamarme desde Londres para recordarme que le lleve una calabaza de licor- ni idea de que estaba hablando -bueno nos vamos gracias por permitir que tu hermana me acompañe con tiíta, Brik- eso si lo entendí.

-¿Que yo permití que?- Brikolas sonaba sorprendido y algo molesto -Si hermanito dijiste que ella lo llevara hasta la casa de Tía Montile- Michelle lo dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo como recordándole algo que el había olvidado.

Brikolas empezó a moverse hacia el chico el cual saco una caja pequeña de cartón y le metió un cigarrillo entre los dientes abiertos, -Disfrútalo Brik, son de España regalo de una amiga- Brikolas estaba mudo con el cigarrillo en los labios. -Hasta más tarde chicos- Empezó a caminar nuevamente y lo seguí apresuradamente pensando que una oportunidad así no volvería a repetirse.

-Gracias, nunca pensé que mi hermano me permitiría acompañar a alguien aparte de el y contigo ni siquiera se puso en su típica actitud- agradecí con un largo suspiro.

-Un placer, puedo ser desarmante con chicos como el cuando es necesario; soy RB- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Tabata- conteste al segundo –encantada de conocerte- Realmente encantada debía admitir para mis adentros. Nuevamente el ulular repentino.

-Un segundo por favor- saco nuevamente la caja dorada y una vez mas comenzó a hablarle. Me acerque a el un poco y escuche una voz de hombre que venia de la cajita. -Claro que le pediré las plantas, no soy tan distraído para olvidarme de ellas-

-Lo eres y sabes que no miento, se que estas ahí para otras cosas pero es una oportunidad única y quiero que las traigas ¿de acuerdo?- decía la voz en la cajita. -Bien bien, eres desesperante hermano, si no fuera por que tu especialidad es la herbolaria me preguntaría que le vez a tanta hoja verde, por eso las chicas te consideran alienado- el chico lo decía con un tono de socarronería en la voz alarmante -Vete al cuerno y tráelas, ya que estés frente a mi veremos quien es alienado- la voz de la cajita sonaba decididamente molesta. Luego silencio y el chico comenzó a reírse a voz en cuello, incluso se detuvo acuclillándose y tomándose el estomago mientras trataba de recuperar la normalidad. Lo observaba sorprendida.

-Perdona estos amigos míos son imposibles- su mirada se nublaba un poco con lagrimas contenidas de risa -desde que me aparecí por aquí hasta que llegue al roble han estado llamándome al móvil y recordándome su lista de peticiones- lo observe perdida si entender nada al oír la palabra móvil -¿No sabes que es un móvil?- incline la cabeza sintiendo que mi rostro hervía negando a la vez -OK...bueno has usado alguna vez un teléfono...supongo que si...bueno es lo mismo pero este no ocupa líneas ni cosas así, es pequeño, cómodo y te pueden encontrar con el en cualquier sitio que estés, mientras no sea bajo tierra o en el estomago de algún animal salvaje- sonreía mientras sacaba la cajita dorada y la ponía en mis manos. Era pequeña con números dibujados en una cara y un cristal opaco arriba de ellos. Volvió a ulular y sentí como temblaba, asustada lo lance al aire y el chico lo recogió al vuelo llevándoselo al oído.

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS GRANDISIMO TONTO?- la voz era femenina y estaba gritando tan alto que la escuche incluso alejada del chico -Hola hermanita, en camino a casa de tiíta recuerdas- RB se veía molesto...¿RB?...nunca había pensado en un chico por su nombre -SIIIIII...joder ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con tanta llamada, diles a esos locos de la oficina que dejen de molestar o les colocare narices de cerdo y verrugas la próxima vez que los vea...y a tu novio que deje de reírse de una jodida vez de mi- la cara de RB se veía roja, casi tan roja como su pelo y sus ojos azules destellaban acerados, se veía tan amenazador pero en una forma distinta a mi hermano.

Llegamos hasta la plaza del pueblo mientras hablaba por su móvil y me percate por fin que las otras chicas nos miraban de hito en hito mientras los chicos reunidos en la plaza lo observaban con expresiones incrédulas en los ojos. El anciano McLinen se acerco a nosotros con su paso cansado movido por una curiosidad claramente palpable.

-Tabata, querida que haces por aquí niña- su voz cascada sonaba algo leve casi secretista – y con un chico desconocido- sonrió levemente.

-Un placer señor, soy RB, de Londres, y vine a visitar a mi tiíta Montile- RB había guardado su móvil y saludaba emotivamente al anciano. -La señorita Tabata me esta acompañando a casa de tiíta pues si la buscara yo solo lo mas seguro es que me perdería y bucearía en el lago creyendo que esta bajo el agua- sonrió nuevamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros.

El viejo McLinen sonrió a su vez y carcajeo secamente. Invito al recién llegado a sentarse con ellos bajo la sombra del Manzano de la plaza y el chico saco rápidamente la cajetilla ofreciéndoles cigarrillos a los señores que acompañaban al anciano. Observe rápidamente a los demás y si las miradas de antes eran de sorpresa ahora todas eran de odio y celos. Las chicas las dirigían contra mi y los chicos contra el. Me sentía aterrada pero hasta cierto punto encantada de ser así el centro de atención. Lo mas seguro es que RB ni siquiera me considerara en el plan que ellas pensaban y mucho menos en el de ellos.

Una bandeja con botellas de Whisky y copas salio de la posada a toda velocidad y el chico saco primero una larga tira de piel doblada de la que saco algunos papeles y al ver la cara de desconcierto de la mesera saco una pesada bolsa de piel con monedas de oro las cuales acepto la mesera de inmediato. Los ancianos empezaron a brindar mientras reían con el chico y algunas botellas corrieron hasta las manos de los otros jóvenes de la villa. Era aun temprano para empezar la juerga diaria pero el hecho de que el chico pagara todo los hizo olvidarse de ello. Me acercaron un vaso de cerámica con Whisky y las chicas me rodearon de inmediato acribillándome a preguntas. Les conté rápidamente el encuentro con RB y como mi hermano me había mandado acompañarlo. Preguntaron otras cosas pero al igual que ellas ignoraba las respuestas a las preguntas y lo observamos unos minutos. El ulular nuevamente y RB se levanto hecho una furia de la mesa mientras todos lo observaban con cara de sorpresa, las chicas empezaron a decir que estaba loco pero rápidamente les explique sobre el móvil y captaron lo que estaba haciendo.

-CON UNA JODIDA VAYANSE TODOS AL CUERNO, YA ME TIENEN HARTO CON TANTA LLAMADA- gritaba a todo pulmón al móvil; unos segundos después su enojo se evaporo y su rostro se puso pálido -PERDON PERDON MAMA SIENTO HABERTE GRITADO ES QUE TODOS EN LA OFICINA ESTAN MOLESTANDO Y...- todos los que lo oían se mostraban calmados y serios conteniendo la respiración -Si mama, perdón, si lo se, es que, esta bien perdona por favor, si, si traje calzoncillos limpios y...- RB nos observo a todos con una mirada de sorpresa y se puso rojo nuevamente, aun mas rojo que la vez anterior y su cabeza parecía arder como una fogata; las risas fueron explosivas y la totalidad de la plaza se reía encantada de la vida con su cara – adiós mama te quiero pero por piedad. No me llames yo te llamo- Se retiro el móvil del oído y nos observo con una expresión de vergüenza encantadora... -Ustedes saben...Mama siempre tiene la razón verdad...- una vez mas risas estruendosas a las que se sumo el.

La tarde había caído por fin y el sol empezaba a descender en el horizonte. Continuamos nuestro camino a la granja de Tía Montile. Observando con ensoñación el atardecer sobre las aguas.

-Hermoso, extremadamente hermoso- RB murmuraba mientras observaba el sol ocultándose. Lo miraba desconcertada pensando en que aquella velada se estaba convirtiendo en la perfecta cita que mi madre nos platicaba de su juventud. Aunque había un problema...ella había salido con su novio y yo no sabia tan siquiera lo que significaba la palabra en el sentido personal. RB me sonrió con mirada ensoñadora y comenzó a entonar algo similar a una canción.

Bajo los rayos del sol poniente

Tu sombra se dibujaba

Tu cuerpo se contoneaba

Bailando con ensoñación

Y yo observaba mudo de emoción

Dama de piel oscura con ojos de dragón

Encantaste mis sueños robaste mi corazón

Jugaste con mis recuerdos

Borraste la tristeza

Me hiciste sentir vivo

Me recordaste la pasión

Y yo agradecía al cielo tu amor

Dama de piel oscura con ojos de dragón

Encantaste mis sueños robaste mi corazón

Mi pulso se acelero pensando en que podría estar refiriéndose a mí, me veía con una sonrisa y acerco a mis oídos sus manos, coloco algo en ellos y escuche en mi cabeza una música lenta acompasada.

Soñando a la luz del sol

Danzando a la luz de la luna

Un toque de arpa resuena

En los recuerdos de la historia

Y sueña el réquiem final

Dama de piel oscura con ojos de dragón

Encantaste mis sueños robaste mi corazón

Una canción de amor

Con frases nacidas de la pasión

Con ululares de locura

Un toque de arpa

REQUIEM A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

La música dejo de sonar en mi cabeza y el chico retiro las manos de mi rostro. Sus ojos me observaban tranquilos esperando una respuesta. Estaba segura de que lloraba pero solo podía observarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. -Como es que escuche música en mi cabeza- pregunte lentamente -Un mp3 player damita, música portátil- me dijo mostrándome el trozo de metal que colgaba de su cuello. No sabia muy bien a que se refería pero aun así me tendió el objeto -Ten, escúchalo mas tarde y ya después me lo regresaras OK- tome el objeto en mis manos y se acerco a mi para indicarme como funcionaba.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos y llegamos por fin a la granja de Tía Montile. Estaba en silencio lo cual podía significar solo una cosa; la anciana había salido a buscar madera al bosque. A pesar de ser anciana aun conservaba una fuerza prodigiosa y un animo enorme. Comía con deleite en las fiestas bailaba con los chicos y cotilleaba con las chicas. Algunos decían que era bruja pero siempre con un tono de respeto. RB dejo su mochila y demás cosas en la entrada y me propuso regresar; me acompañaría a casa para disculparse con mis padres por haberme retrasado y para asegurarse de que llegaba bien. La granja de la Tía Montile estaba sobre una elevación cercana al lago y se podía observar el pueblo el embarcadero y mi casa desde ahí.

Caminamos por la orilla del lago hasta llegar cerca de mi casa algo alejada del pueblo pero lo suficientemente cerca para no estar aislados. Mientras andábamos escuchaba música en su reproductor, así me había dicho que se llamaba, mientras el fumaba un cigarrillo. Me pregunte por casualidad donde sacaba tantos cigarros pues lo había visto repartir la misma cajetilla en el pueblo. En su mano libre llevaba dos botellas de Whisky que al principio me habían asustado pues pensaba regalarlas a mi padre como disculpa y agradecimiento. No me gustaba que tomara pues se ponía terco y atontado aunque solo mi hermano era tan bruto como para pegarnos pero me había tranquilizado explicándome que era Whisky especial que ponía a las personas que lo tomaban alegres pero nunca borrachos, -Un poco de magia- me había dicho y pensé que bromeaba.

Cuando estábamos mas cerca de la casa RB se detuvo un momento y me toco el hombro. Me detuve con curiosidad a observarlo y el chico se arrodillo frente a mi, tomo mi mano y me dio un beso casto pero ardiente. -Gracias por una tarde extraordinaria Tabata- se levanto lentamente mientras yo me ponía roja casi negra de la vergüenza. Sonrió levemente y agachadose un poco me observo a los ojos levantando mi rostro con sus dedos en mi barbilla. Hubiera desfallecido pensando en que deseaba aquel beso en mis labios no en mi mano. Y tal vez lo dije en lugar de pensarlo pues me beso lentamente, tiernamente, ardientemente. Mi mente se fue completamente a algún bello lugar apartado donde no podía dominarme y me deje hacer. El beso duro largo tiempo o tal vez poco pero aun así fue maravilloso.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa, yo temblando bajo mis ropas el calmado y sin prisas. Llevaba su camisa sobre los hombros pues el frió del lago había calado un poco y había empezado a tiritar aunque dentro de mi estaba ardiendo. Observe su largo cuerpo, delgado musculoso y cicatrizado, eso era lo mas extraño, largas cicatrices cruzaban sus brazos y cuerpo. Algunas eran superficiales otras profundas pero ninguna desagradable. Era atractivo, muy atractivo pero aquellas heridas lo hacían lucir masculino, salvaje, insuperable.

Padre esperaba fuera de casa con madre cerca de el y Brikolas apoyado en la pared del bodegón. Michelle jugaba con una pelota de piel mientras papa fumaba su pipa y mama tejía. Brikolas comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros; hacia mi mas bien dicho con intención de azotarme pero RB se interpuso en su camino y lo giro con presteza pasándole el brazo por el cuello y saludando alegremente -Brik, muchacho gracias por esperarnos, pasamos por el pueblo y tuvimos una pequeña platica con los ancianos, siento haber retrasado a tu hermana- Brikolas lo observaba con fiereza pero el también había caído en las cicatrices y parecía amedrentado. Papa se acerco a nosotros observándonos con detenimiento. Mama levanto las vista y observo a RB con ojos curiosos, Michelle corrió hacia el saltando a pasitos.

-Como estas pequeña, gracias por permitir que tu hermanita me acompañara- tomo a Michelle en brazos sin problemas. Se acerco a papa con una sonrisa enorme, -Señor, buenas noches un placer conocerle, RB a sus órdenes- papa saludo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras lo observaba. Se acerco a donde mama esperaba y arrodillándose nuevamente dijo -Señora un placer, encantado realmente de conocerla- inclino levemente la cabeza y continuo -Ahora me percato de que la belleza de sus hijas es hereditaria- mama se sonrojo ligeramente y observo a papa con deleite; las mismas palabras había dicho mi padre a la abuela cuando cortejaba a mi madre. Brikolas estaba echando llamas por los ojos pero a nadie parecía importarle. Papa acepto gustoso las botellas y mama regreso con un platón con rodajas de queso y pan. Tomaron una copa mientras el platicaba sobre su origen en Londres y alababa el queso casero de mama. Observo algo en su muñeca y se disculpo diciendo que era tarde ya y debía regresar para sorprender a Tía Montile.

Mientras lo observaba marchar sonreía mientras recordaba el beso recibido. Mi mente se incendio con los recuerdos y corrí al interior de la casa directa a mi habitación. Aquella noche dormiría plenamente dichosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tía Montile caminaba presta con el pesado montón de leña de regreso a su granja. Una vara de tejo descansaba en su cintura sujeta con un cordel. Pensaba en lo peligroso que estaba volviéndose la situación en el bosque. Había lanzado ya varios rayos de luz para espantar a los animales que le acechaban. Ninguno la atacaría por ahora pero en dos semanas seria luna llena y los ataques se harían reales y peligrosos. Había mandado a Pritein con una solicitud de ayuda pero no habían contestado a su carta. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y no parecía interesarles. Al llegar al porche de la casa observo la pesada mochila de campaña y un cofre que no estaban ahí cuando se marcho. -Que diablos es esto, quien habrá dejado esto aquí- su cascada voz se avivo mientras tomaba la varita y soltaba la leña.

-Fui yo Tía Montile o debería decir Alaberta Montile, aurora del ministerio de magia ingles- el joven sentado en el tocón fumaba un cigarrillo mientras se levantaba. A la luz de la luna su sombra se extendía enorme y su presencia se hacia mayor al acercarse. El aura del joven era vibrante y dejaba ver un poder enorme y una preparación Espartana.

-¿Quien eres tu joven amigo?-

-Podríamos decir que la caballería Tiíta- sonrió -Me enviaron para acabar con el Werewolf que esta acechando en el bosque y detener a quienes haya infectado- volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba su varita en mano.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY- grito con acento casi marcial -LUGARTENIENTE DEL JEFE DE AURORES Y DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX, HARRY JAMES POTTER- su rostro se ilumino -Y PATEA TRASEROS PROFESIONAL DE MAGIA OSCURA Y CRIATURAS MAGICAS MALSANAS A SUS ORDENES- bajo la cabeza en una ligera inclinación y al levantar el rostro su mirada era salvaje, peligrosa -ES HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS TIITA- sonrió una vez mas mientras Alaberta Montile sonreía a su vez; -Esto será divertido- pensó la anciana auror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones.-

Bien en este Cáp. no tengo ninguna que hacer salvo esta. Turmenan Lake no existe realmente; leí un nombre similar buscando lagos de Irlanda pero el mencionado en dicho artículo había sido convertido en un pantano contaminado.

Por otro lado pedir una disculpa por la "canción"; nunca he sido bueno para escribir algo remotamente decente parecido a una canción y eso fue lo mejor que logre. Gracias por comprender.


	2. EL CHICO POR QUIEN SUSPIRAS

Saludos.

Basada en MI Personaje favorito de la escritora J.K. ROWLING a la cual pertenecen todos los chars mencionados en esta historia salvo aquellos que haya creado por mi propia corrupta y malsana imaginación...**XXu**

**RB se ha vuelto popular en cuestión de tragos, algunos suspiros disimulados y un beso robado. Pero las cosas no siempre marchan como deben y las complicaciones surgen.**

ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA CON MUCHO CARIÑO A DOS PERSONAS GENIALES.

¬ FRIEDERIKE Y BETA ¬ BETA Y FRIEDERIKE DOS NIÑAS ENCANTADORAS QUE ME DIERON ANIMOS PARA ENPESAR A ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO BESOS A AMBAS Y GRACIAS CHICAS.

* * *

Capitulo 2.- EL CHICO POR QUIEN SUSPIRAS

La figura se recortaba contra la luz del amanecer. Era alto, musculoso y duro aunque delgado. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón sin blanquear y una playera sin mangas. Estaba descalzo y fumaba un cigarrillo. Se le veía tranquilo e incluso así se notaba a distancia que estaba preparado para cualquier agresión. Llevaba el largo pelo rojizo suelto y por tal motivo desordenado. Observaba con detenimiento el ritmo de las pequeñas olas del lago. Podría ser un joven pero algo en el daba a entender que había madurado a un ritmo acelerado. Aun así su sonrisa era genuina y trataba de recuperar su infancia viviendo cada día al máximo.

Alaberta observaba al joven auror desde su ventana. La noche anterior habían hablado largo y tendido. Le había informado a grandes rasgos sobre sus descubrimientos y el ataque contra ella la luna llena anterior. El Werewolf estaba herido y no había logrado matarla pero si había puesto a prueba su capacidad y algo era claro; había sido una auror de primera línea, compañera en incontables cacerías de Alastor Moody, el mejor auror de su época e incluso había sobrevivido con éxito a las continuas luchas contra los Mortifagos y el señor oscuro Voldemort.

Pero eso había sido hace 28 años e incluso en una bruja con sus capacidades llegaba un momento en que no podía continuar con el viejo ritmo. Se había retirado del servicio activo e incluso había pedido al buen Dumbledore que le lanzara un conjuro de incontrable. Voldemort había muerto al intentar asesinar al joven Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico creía que aquel milagroso hecho marcaba una era de paz. Podía sin mayor problema retirarse a su antiguo hogar en Irlanda y olvidarse de problemas.

Y así lo había hecho. Dos largas décadas de tranquilidad al lado de su ya difunto esposo Belfreud. Había sido un muggle cariñoso y romántico aunque se habían conocido ya grandes. No habían tenido familia pero el tenia una hija de su primer matrimonio y la habían terminado de criar como suya. Se había marchado hacia años y desde la muerte de Belfreud no había vuelto a contactar con ella. Poco después la segunda guerra oscura se desato y la muerte y el terror se liberaron en la comunidad mágica e incluso en el mundo muggle se dejo entrever el terror latente.

Y apareció el...el niño que vivió le llamaban, el elegido le proclamaban...el salvador era el ultimo nombre que recibió. Todos presenciaron su última lucha, nadie en la comunidad mágica podría olvidar el terrible hechizo MagnaVius. Cerraras los ojos, durmieras, incluso sin sentido veías las imágenes de la lucha. Cuerpos destrozados, cadáveres de Aurores y Mortifagos y tres niños luchando contra el señor oscuro. Hechizos iluminaban el cielo mientras incontables espíritus aullaban en la zona de batalla. Ella había presenciado la lucha y rogado a los magos de antaño que prestaran su poder y sabiduría a esos tres. Finalmente el hechizo llego, el que arrebato al señor oscuro toda posibilidad de prevalecer sobre los tres pequeños, nadie sabia el nombre del conjuro y el salvador nunca revelo su secreto. Voldemort aulló su frustración mientras su última oportunidad de prevalecer se desvanecía. Los horcruxes habían sido destruidos y solo quedaba el. El ultimo horcrux su último fragmento de alma...

Trato de alejar los recuerdos de su memoria, y enfoco nuevamente al joven auror. Sabía quien era aquel joven aun antes de que proclamara a gritos su identidad. Nadie podría ignorar el rostro del joven Ron, era temido y respetado y había pocas personas en el mundo mágico que pudieran llamar a aquel joven mago "amigo". No por que el se los prohibiera, la gente lo conocía y nunca había dejado de ser amigable y respetuoso. Pero nadie podía ignorar el hecho de que había usado su propio cuerpo como escudo en la lucha de su amigo y que había quedado destrozado. Las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo eran las marcas imborrables del poder de Voldemort y aun así había sobrevivido. Se había vuelto duro y superado a sus apenas 18 años a los aurores mas famosos y arrojados. Y sobre todo, se había vuelto salvaje, indomable peligroso.

Alaberta suspiro...era tan joven y ya cargaba con responsabilidades enormes...decidió olvidarse por ahora de sus recuerdos. Calentó agua y preparo un café al que agrego un largo chorro de Whisky de Fuego. Ambos necesitarían estar en calor para poder inspeccionar el sitio sin contratiempos. Tomo algunos panes de cebada y salio al frió aire matinal.

Ron suspiro para sus adentros. Era bueno estar lejos del mundo mágico por una vez. Aunque había sido enviado a destruir al Werewolf podía darse el lujo de sonreír y charlar, robar miradas soñadoras a chicas que no sabían quien era e incluso un beso furtivo a una chica hermosa. El día anterior había reído como hacia mucho no lo hacia. Esta bien que la mayoría de las risas provenían del hecho que sus amigos...¿amigos?...si había pensado bien, amigos, tal vez los únicos que conservaba, le habían estado molestando por el móvil a sabiendas que tan lejos de ellos no podía intimidarles con una mirada dura o un hechizo. Y por si aquello no fuera poco su madre le había hecho pasar una vergüenza monumental frente al pueblo completo...aun así se había reído.

Extrañaba reír; y besar a una chica sin que esta lo tratara con miedo reverencial. Hermi lo había amado y lo había hecho aun después de que su batalla fuera presenciada por todo el mundo. Pero cuando fueron nombrados Aurores y la orden los recluto permanentemente cayo en cuenta de que la gente le temía. Incluso sus hermanos...su propia familia lo miraba con temor y respeto. No podía soportar las miradas cuando entraba a un bar mágico o a una sala de juntas del ministerio. Hermi lo había apoyado aun así pero seguía siendo doloroso ver y sentir.

Harry le decía a cada momento que todo pasaría y había pasado. Habían sido ascendidos rápidamente y sus misiones se hacían más constantes. Ya fuera cazar un mago tenebroso o una bestia mágica maligna lo hacían rápido y brutal. Se ganaron fama de implacables. Poco a poco sus vidas se empezaron a reconstruir. Recordaba el año que regresaron a su antiguo colegio de magia. Habían jugado quidditch como capitán y guardia. Y habían ganado para su casa. Hermi se deleitaba recuperando sus estudios abandonados y aun así encontraban momentos para recordar su amor en lugares alejados. Su hermana y su amigo se amaban una vez más. Era feliz por ellos pero no por el.

Finalmente paso lo que temía, Hermione le amaba pero el a ella no. Había muerto su amor, ahogado por el dolor de lo que era. Una maquina de lucha y destrucción. Todo acabo sin más palabras e incluso años después se seguían viendo...siempre una sonrisa de el, una de ella pero solo eso. Hermione había regresado al lado de Krum y el se había quedado atrás. Y así continuo su vida hasta ahora. Suspiro una vez más.

Alaberta lo llamo desde la casa, la anciana auror lo había tratado con respeto pero también con cariño. Habían conversado y ella le había agradecido su presencia. Se acerco a la anciana pensando en su misión.

-Supongo que habrás dormido muchacho- una pregunta sincera pensó Ron -Un poco tiíta- una mentira flagrante se reprocho. Tomo la taza de café con licor que la anciana le ofreció y robo un panecillo de cebada del cesto que había colocado sobre la mesa. Devoro su ración y tras un momento de satisfacción por un rico desayuno sonrió a la anciana. -El mejor café que he probado tiíta y los panes deliciosos- por lo menos en esto si era sincero.

-Me alegro que te gusten muchacho y me alegra mas aun verte sonreír- touche pensó Ron -será mejor que te prepares para comenzar el día, hay algunas cosas que debo atender antes de que podamos dedicarnos a rastrear el terreno- había olvidado por completo que aquello era una granja y por tanto había cosas que atender. -Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda tiíta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por recibirme- en eso era sincero también. -Entonces comienza a cortar esos troncos de ahí muchacho pues necesito la madera preparada para el invierno-

Ron sonrió con deleite al comprender que para la anciana auror el podía ser héroe de guerra y figura respetable pero seguía siendo un jovenzuelo y por tanto mandadle. Tomo el hacha de madera y tras sopesarla golpeo el primer madero. La hoja estaba sin filo y solo se incrusto en el sin cortarlo. -Debo afilar la hoja tiíta- la muela de afilar salio volando desde el granero y Ron la tomo en pleno vuelo. En su vida lo había hecho al estilo muggle y no sabia ni como empezar. Había planeado lanzar un hechizo sobre la hoja para recuperar el filo pero la piedra le dejo en claro que debía hacerlo como un hombre normal.

Tardo cerca de una hora en lograr dar un filo decente a la hoja y se llevo en el proceso varios machucones y cortes en los dedos. Sopeso nuevamente la hoja y partió el tronco de un solo golpe. Aquello empezaba a marchar como dios manda. En pocos minutos le tomo el ritmo al trabajo y al cabo de una hora había cortado madera suficiente para abastecer el pueblo durante todo el invierno. Le dolían los hombros y sentía los rayos del sol calidamente en su espalda. A mitad del trabajo se había quitado la playera y estaba con el torso desnudo recibiendo los primeros toques de sol en su piel blanca. La tía le grito desde el establo y corriendo se acerco a ver que necesitaba la anciana.

Alaberta había observado al joven con detenimiento durante los últimos minutos. Había cortado más que suficiente madera e incluso parecía decidido a cortar aun más. Parecía alegre con su trabajo, como si aquello le distrajera de sus responsabilidades normales. Sonrió para sus adentros; se suponía que aquel joven era su superior en rango e incluso a su joven edad había recibido una condecoración de Orden de Merlín de 1.- Grado, pero para ella, una anciana apartada definitivamente del mundo que le había visto crecer, era como el nieto que nunca tuvo. Le grito desde su sitio en el granero y el chico corrió a ver que necesitaba.

-Estoy abusando un poco de el pero dudo que le moleste- pensó y observándolo con detenimiento le indico dos pesadas garrafas de acero con tapas en las cuales había depositado la leche ordeñada esa mañana. Cada una debía pesar arriba de 80 kilos por lo menos y a ella le costaba trabajo moverlas sola hasta la carreta. -Llevame esto a aquella carreta por favor, en un rato mas iremos al pueblo a dejarlas en la posada- le sonrió y continúo con sus labores.

Ron observaba con desconcierto las garrafas...era claro que pesaban bastante y podría haberlas cargado con magia levitándolas hasta la carreta pero se lo pensó mejor. -Posiblemente ella se de ese lujo pero yo debo aprender a valerme un poco mas en el mundo muggle- Tomo cada asa con una mano e intento levantarlas juntas. Logro separarlas levemente del suelo pero llevarlas juntas quedaba descartado. Volvió a bajarlas y tomando aire rodeo la primera por el centro y la levanto en vilo. Era pesada pero podía moverla sin mayor problema y avanzando a pasos más o menos rápidos se acerco a la carreta depositándola en el centro. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda, observo un lazo tendido de lado a lado de la carreta y se imagino que seria un soporte para que no se balancearan. Las amarro juntas y observo gustoso el trabajo.

Tía Montile sonreía con deleite, aquel chico era claramente eficiente en su trabajo...aun cuando este le fuera de principio desconocido. Lo observo mientras acomodaba unas pacas de heno en la parte posterior y colocaba unas canastas de conservas en otro rincón de la carreta. Pensó en suspirar pero alguien se le adelanto...mas bien muchas alguien. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la parte posterior del cercado donde varias jóvenes del pueblo miraban agazapadas a "su sobrino". -Es guapo verdad- pregunto con voz calma -MUCHO- le corearon voces suspirantes. Pensó en reírse si no hubiera estado mas preocupada en callar a las chicas que tras la sorpresa de verse descubiertas empezaron a parlotear disculpas y razones para estar ahí.

Ron contorsionaba los brazos y trataba de recuperar la vertical en su columna. Estaba habituado al trabajo pesado pero hacia tiempo que no lo hacia y su cuerpo se lo recordaba a punzones y quejidos. Escucho el parloteo proveniente del cercado y se acerco a comprobar que todo estaba bien. Las chicas pedían disculpas y rogaban a Tía Montile que no las delatara. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprender por que tanto secretismo. Las miradas eran cosa habitual y legiones de chicas mágicas lo miraban pasar suspirando por el. Pero siempre que trataba de saludarlas o ser amable desaparecían de inmediato amedrentadas. Aquellas chicas se comportaban más o menos igual pero era seguro que ellas no desaparecerían de repente. -BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITAS- un aire frió se dejo sentir en el cercado. La totalidad de las chicas estaban congeladas en su sitio a media frase y Tía Montile se reía a voz en cuello de la escena. Todas se volvieron al unísono y tras lanzarle una mirada atónita sus rostros se pusieron tan rojos como su cabello. -BUENOS DIAS- corearon y su color se encendió aun más.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido y las actividades matinales se agotaron en minutos. Las chicas descubiertas ayudaron gustosas a Tía Montile a terminar las tareas que le correspondían mientras el pelirrojo cargaba el resto de cosas en la carreta y se daba un baño rápido en el lago. Casi todas pensaron en observar aquello último pero una dura mirada de Tía Montile reprochándoles su cinismo les recordó sus tareas.

A media mañana desayunaron abundantemente y la totalidad de las chicas miraban asombradas al joven tan educado en otras situaciones devorando la comida. -Puede ser un caballero cuando quiere pero algo es seguro...que nadie se meta entre el y su comida- pensó divertida la Tía Montile. Terminada la comilona, Ron tomo un largo trago de leche de vaca recién ordeñada y suspiro de alivio. Una buena cantidad de leche corría por su garganta y largos bigotes blancos se dibujaban en su boca. -Definitivamente maduro muy deprisa, pero sigue siendo un niño en su interior-

Recorrieron la vereda hasta el pueblo a buen paso, Ron jalaba la carreta a puro músculo y ni siquiera parecía agitado. Las chicas llevaban algunas canastas con regalos de Tía Montile para sus familias y cantaban una vieja melodía del pueblo. Cuando se acercaron por fin observaron la procesión de jóvenes y adultos que regresaban del bosque. Habían talado desde el alba y llevaban de regreso la madera que necesitaban para reparar las casas y bodegones. A lo lejos en la parte norte del pueblo los campos de siembra mostraban la abundancia que reinaba en el pequeño valle. Todo lo que necesitaban lo suministraba la naturaleza y con mayor razón carecían de los adelantos del mundo moderno; simplemente no les eran necesarios.

-¿Es tranquilo verdad?- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa -Si, realmente tranquilo...y a la vez increíble; tal vez podría aprender a vivir aquí...realmente es lo que me gustaría- su semblante se ensombreció al pensar detenidamente en ello -pero es solo soñar, esto no es para mi, su vida es tranquila y la mía no lo es...los trastornaría- un suspiro de decepción afloro a sus labios.

Era triste verlo así, se negaba a si mismo un poco de tranquilidad; ¿aun muerto seguía arruinando la vida de los demás? ¿Marcaba la existencia de aquellos que le habían destruido con desdicha?; Tía Montile sintió un profundo odio en su pecho, aborrecía a Voldemort por todo el daño que había causado y ahora lo odiaba aun mas por marcar con tanto pesar a una joven vida que debía ser feliz y no lo era. -Deberías pensar seriamente en lo que has dicho hijo mío, nadie debe negarse a si mismo un poco de felicidad- lo había dicho de forma razonable y en un tono consolador -a menos que fueras como el señor tenebroso- había agregado de forma lúgubre.

-Tal vez lo soy, tía; nadie puede enfrentarse a la oscuridad sin contaminarse- aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, observo la lúgubre sonrisa del chico y prefirió dejar pasar el comentario. Las jóvenes cantaban aun la tonada que los había acompañado por el camino y de tanto oír las estrofas, Ron decidió acompañarlas en el canto. Su voz sonaba dura y vibrante junto a las chicas pero no desentonaba, Tía Montile lo observo con asombro pues la lúgubre sombra que opacaba su semblante unos momentos atrás había desaparecido y sonreía alegre mientras entonaba la pieza.

El anciano McLinen estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un roble fumando la larga pipa de barro mientras observaba la procesión. Sonrió con gusto al ver aparecer a Tía Montile por el camino y su sonrisa desdentada se hizo mayor al observar al joven citadino arrastrando la carreta a buen paso tras ella cantando con las chicas. Se dejaba ver la tormenta de chicos celosos en el horizonte pero aun así aquello era divertido, -un poco de aire de ciudad es lo que les falta a estos chicos para despabilarse- pensó para si.

Tía Montile se acerco al anciano que esperaba bajo el roble saludándolo con gusto. -Una bella mañana, me da gusto verle querido amigo- extendió su mano hacia el viejo. -Realmente bella y llena de vida por lo que observo- sonrió desdentado -tu sobrino esta causando revuelo entre las jóvenes, tal vez deberíamos convencerle de quedarse por aquí un largo tiempo- Ambos rieron de buena gana, -Seria una idea magnifica amigo mío, mi sobrino necesita alejarse desesperadamente de la ciudad y su trabajo- observo al joven que se aproximo a ellos calmadamente.

Se había quitado la playera sin mangas y llevaba el torso desnudo perlado de sudor. Las cicatrices se remarcaban oscuras en la piel lechosa despertando la curiosidad del anciano. .-Impresionantes heridas muchacho, pero no me imagino como es posible que tengas tantas- su tono era lúgubre pero sin malicia. -Son los riesgos de mi trabajo señor, rara vez salgo de uno sin alguna cicatriz nueva- sonrió al viejo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo negro de una caja distinta a la que llevaba la tarde anterior. -Pues vaya trabajo, hijo mío, te aseguro que no me gustaría haber tenido uno así- acepto el cigarro que RB le tendió. - A nadie cuerdo le gustaría un trabajo como el mío pero actualmente solo los locos y temerarios lo toman con gusto- el circulo de gente se había cerrado a su alrededor. Los mayores miraban con sorpresa y admiración las cicatrices. Los mas jóvenes las veían con envidia, envidia aumentada por los suspiros de las chicas que observaban con ojos soñadores al pelirrojo. Las mujeres mayores lo miraban con ternura y preocupación.

-¿Y cual es ese trabajo que deja tantas heridas en quienes lo realizan?- la voz era marcadamente hostil y burlona, -o tal vez ni siquiera son heridas de un trabajo y alguien se las hizo por presumido-

Todos los ojos se volvieron a mirar al bocazas, un tipo enorme con aspecto dejado los observaba desde una banca de piedra empotrada en el muro de un bodegón. -Mejor retira lo dicho, Colwen- advirtió el anciano – el joven es un invitado y no tolero que se le insulte- Aquel sujeto rara vez se acercaba al pueblo y cuando lo hacia provocaba discusiones monumentales.

Se levanto de su sitio en la banca y se acerco amenazante al pelirrojo -Vamos vamos viejo, no retiro lo dicho y menos ante "una nena bonita" como este tipo- se paro frente a RB y le lanzo su fétido aliento al rostro. Toda la gente había retrocedido atemorizada, Ron ni siquiera había cambiado el peso del cuerpo; observaba al tipo con ojos serios, acerados; invitándole a insultarlo de nuevo. -Vamos "nenita" contesta- intento ponerle la pesada manaza en el rostro.

-GRUAHHHHHH- el gemido de dolor se pudo oír de orilla a orilla del pueblo. Ron había tomado la muñeca del bravucón y con una rápida torsión tenia el brazo del sujeto inmovilizado contra su espalda mientras su palma libre descansaba en el codo haciendo presión. El rostro del bravucón se contorsionaba mientras intentaba recuperar aliento. Tía Montile observaba asombrada la reacción de Ron. El entrenamiento auror se basaba en hechizos y contrahechizos, espionaje y sigilo, incluso un poco de imitación. Pero nunca incluía combate físico. El rostro del chico había cambiado en segundos y su mirada se había vuelto fría y letal.

La gente observaba atemorizada la escena. En todo el pueblo solo Brikolas era tan arrojado como para enfrentarse a Colwen y aun así sus peleas eran intercambios de puñetazos patadas y mordidas. El pelirrojo ni siquiera había lanzado un golpe. Se había limitado a tomarlo y obligarlo a arrodillarse.

-Mi trabajo- murmuro el chico – es cazar delincuentes, asesinos sádicos y locos dementes- la gente callo – un bravucón de pueblo no es nada comparado a ellos- la escena parecía congelada – así que si no quieres terminar peor parado largate de inmediato- soltó la presión sobre el brazo y el gigantón se arrastro unos metros antes de levantarse y mirándolo con odio echar a correr hacia el bosque.

Ron suspiro, lo había hecho de nueva cuenta y cualquier posibilidad de que lo aceptaran se había esfumado. Levanto la mirada intentando poner su mejor sonrisa y la vio. La chica lo observaba callada, con sus grandes ojos nublados de lágrimas. Su piel canela brillaba con un ligero tinte rojizo. Su pelo azabache recogido en dos largas trenzas colgaba sobre el hombro derecho y sus grandes ojos negros como los de una gacela le observaban con miedo... ¿miedo?...no algo distinto...

El corazón de Ron dio un vuelco, mientras su estomago malabareaba en su interior, se asentaba y con un frió nudo se escondía en algún rincón. La había besado la noche anterior, pero solo como agradecimiento por su compañía, pero en ese momento el beso robado afloraba a sus labios y se imaginaba robando uno más, dos más, cientos más. Y claro si aquello hubiera podido pasar el lo había echado al caño con su arranque.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la granja de Tía Montile con pasos rápidos y la mirada en el suelo. Entonces sintió las manos sujetándolo y los gritos de jubilo de quienes le rodeaban. Observo atontado las sonrisas en los rostros del pueblo y captaba como fragmentos los agradecimientos y felicitaciones. Intento prestar atención, -Vaya muchacho que tienes arrestros, no hubiera creído ver a alguien amedrentar a ese bravucón con tanta facilidad- el anciano McLinen le sonreía -Brikolas se enfrentaba a el cada vez que venia al pueblo pero solo conseguía mandarlo algo aporreado- ¿lo estaban felicitando? -vamos vamos creo que hoy será un día de fiesta- si, lo estaban felicitando – que empiecen a preparar las viandas y traigan los instrumentos- observo a Tía Montile atontado, le sonreía -vamos vamos chico tenemos que celebrar- lo jalaban hacia el pueblo – traigan el Whisky- miro a Tabata – y el jugo de uvas para los niños- la chica lo observaba totalmente sonrojada.

Tía Montile se acerco a Tabata. Sabía reconocer ciertas miradas. -Tabata querida ¿qué te pasa?- la chica la miro aun mas sonrojada. -Na..Nada...nada tiíta, en serio- Si claro y ella era una Banshee, por que no podían ser sinceras -¿Te gusta verdad?- la chica se puso roja casi oscura. -Entonces deberías decírselo, hija mía- eso era lo que el necesitaba. -Pero el no me haría caso...solo soy una pueblerina- tanta desconfianza en si misma -aunque me haya besado- la había besado, menudo casanova el chico –y si mi hermano se entera- y dale con el hermanito celoso -no quiero saber la que se armaría- como si fuera a poder siquiera acercársele a Ron -no tía, no puede ser- ay niñas, son tan inocentes.

Riendo con gusto Tía Montile jalo a Tabata hacia la fiesta. La chica se resistía pero ella se limitó a murmurarle al oído -Te gusta niña, y es tan simple como que tu también le gustas- la observo por ultima vez mientras le susurraba -el chico suspira por ti...y el es el chico por quien suspiras- camino a paso vivo. La fiesta estaba iniciando.

* * *

ACLARACIONES.-

Magna Vius.- Hechizo terrible de magia oscura. Doblega la voluntad de los magos obligando a sus mentes a observar escenas terribles. Voldemort lo uso durante su batalla con Harry, Ron y Hermione para mostrar al mundo mágico como les asesinaba. Sin embargo sus planes se frustraron al verse superado por la férrea voluntad de los tres chicos. Durante esa pelea Ron gano su fama de tenaz y temible al soportar de lleno tres hechizos SectumSempra lanzados contra Harry y seguir de pie defendiéndolo. Algunos muggle con capacidades de visionario se vieron afectados por el hechizo. (Este hechizo no aparece en ningún sitio pues lo cree específicamente para la historia. se supone que el nombre viene de Magna-Gran Vius-Visión pero como no tuve oportunidad de revisar un diccionario de latín no son los términos correctos)

Banshee.- La **Banshee** proviene de la familia de las hadas y es la más oscura de ellas. Según la mitología celta puede aparecer en forma de mujer joven y hermosa o vieja repugnante, su cara siempre es pálida como la muerte y su pelo unos veces es negro como la noche y otras es rubio como el sol. Solamente los habitantes de Irlanda la podían ver, los extranjeros sólo escuchar; cuando una persona oía a una _Banshee_ sabía que su fin estaba cerca, los días que le quedaban de vida se podían saber por los gritos de la Banshee: cada grito era un día de vida y si sólo daba uno significaba que esa misma noche moriría. (Descripción tomada de Wikipedia la coloco solo por si alguien no sabía que eran las Banshee, les recomiendo que lean mucho sobre la mitología de Europa pues es fascinante)

**Por ahora es todo, espero sus recomendaciones críticas y preguntas. Por cierto, ¿que opinan de que Ron tenga cicatrices?**

PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es que tengo dislexia dedal... (Apa tontería acabo de escribir)


	3. EL LAGO ENCANTADO

Saludos.

Basada en MI Personaje favorito de la escritora J.K. ROWLING a la cual pertenecen todos los chars mencionados en esta historia salvo aquellos que haya creado por mi propia corrupta y malsana imaginación...**XXu**

**La fiesta parece marchar bien, nadie se atemorizo de su comportamiento pero un descuido le lleva a una búsqueda subacuatica y una velada algo extraña.**

CAPITULO DEDICADO A FRIEDERIKE Y Fuuruma (BETA)

harrypotter-juan: Con gusto me daré una vuelta por tu historia y la leeré. ten seguro el Review, gracias por el tuyo.

* * *

Capitulo 3.- EL LAGO ENCANTADO

La fiesta había durado la mayor parte del día. Baile, comida, bebida. Chicas sonrientes halagándolo con cierta coquetería y chicos celosos preguntándole si su trabajo era muy difícil y donde podían alistarse. A las chicas contestaba con sonrisas y piropos. A los chicos con consejos y encomios. Nadie querría un trabajo como el que el hacia y aun cuando lo hubieran querido realmente no tenían las habilidades para hacerlo. Se necesitaba ser mago de nacimiento y largos años de estudio en alguna escuela mágica.

En Hogwarts había recibido 6 largos años de entrenamiento y en cada uno había visto su vida normal de estudiante enlazarse a las aventuras de su amigo Harry. Y solo 6 años pudo estar ahí. Cuando Harry decidió abandonar Hogwarts para perseguir a Draco y Snape, para destruir los Horcruxes y finalmente matar al Oscuro Señor Voldemort , el lo siguió sin pensarlo. Hermione los acompaño también y en ese año que pasaron luchando contra Mortifagos y Bestias Mágicas el se endureció. En ese entonces amaba, pero también odiaba con todo su ser.

Cuando todo acabo, regresaron a intentar vivir sus vidas, grave error. Había demasiados intereses relacionados y cientos de enemigos vivos aullando por su sangre. Fueron nombrados Aurores aun cuando ninguno de ellos había pasado el entrenamiento necesario. -Realmente no necesitan el entrenamiento chicos- había dicho el ministro de magia -si sobrevivieron a las masacres de Voldemort están mas que preparados-. Aun se preguntaba por que no lo habían mandado al diablo. Cada día se enfrentaba a temores del pasado y cada semana se veía obligado a matar a algún Mortifago renegado. Eran ellos o el.

Se acerco al lago, busco donde sentarse mientras encendía un cigarrillo y daba un largo trago al Whisky de Fuego que llevaba en una licorera. Hermi le amonestaba día a día por los malos hábitos que había adquirido. Fumaba constantemente y había días en que terminaba tan ebrio que nadie se atrevía a siquiera hablarle. Aun así ella estaba con el cada día. Regresaron a Hogwarts por invitación expresa de la directora McGonagal. Terminaron sus estudios dos años después de lo previsto. Fueron felices durante ese único año alejados de sus obligaciones e incluso jugaron por última vez al Quiditch. Ahí comenzó su noviazgo con Hermi. Recordó la primera vez que se quedaron solos en la intimidad. Ambos eran inexpertos pero había amor y deseo suficiente para subsanar las heridas que pudieran hacerse. Después solo había deseo...por lo menos en el.

Bajo sus gafas de sol y comenzó a silbar una vieja melodía de las Weird Sisters. Rememoro la noche en que Hermione lloro por su culpa. Habían hecho el amor durante horas, caricias, besos, miradas. Hermione le había abrazado y con voz melosa de niña le había asegurado amarlo. No había contestado. Hermi lo observo con una mirada melancólica durante minutos antes de que se levantara y comenzara a vestirse. Ella le grito por su frialdad. El se limito a aceptarlo. Al día siguiente se separaron.

Dejo de silbar y enjugo sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Había derramado pocas lagrimas desde hacia años pero siempre lloraba cuando recordaba el daño que le hizo a su amiga. Ya no podía llamarla amada. Ella se había marchado de Inglaterra durante años y cuando regreso estaba casada con Krum. Seguía trabajando con el ministerio pero había dejado su puesto como auror y tomado el de Conexión Muggle. Harry trato en varias ocasiones de juntarlos nuevamente pero se limitaban a sonreírse, saludarse de lejos y marchar por su cuenta.

Después de ello no recordaba más que batallas y misiones. Había decidido ser el soldado perfecto ya que no podía ser el hombre perfecto. Sus hermanos y amigos le hacían sentir vivo y aceptaba sus bromas y chanzas con gusto. Incluso aceptaba las regañas de su madre y los consejos de su padre.

Luna y Neville gozaban como locos haciéndolo salir de sus casillas. Ella con sus rarezas extrovertidas, el con sus peticiones extravagantes.

Harry y Ginni eran otra historia, se amaban y seguían juntos a pesar de todo lo que afrontaron. En ocasiones sentía el impulso de buscarle a Harry un pasaje directo a alguna lejana isla solitaria donde ahogarlo lentamente en un pequeño lago desconocido. Sabía que era exagerar pero no podía soportar que aquel alcornoque sobara a su hermana en la intimidad. Una sonrisa traviesa afloro a sus labios. Se mentía incluso a si mismo. Nada lo hacia mas feliz y se alegraba profundamente por ello. Incluso pensaba que tarde o temprano lo harían tío.

Nadie o casi nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de su invitado estrella. Tabata observo con detenimiento tratando de localizar a RB. Lo encontró por fin sentado en un viejo tocón cercano al lago. Parecía melancólico. Se acerco lentamente a el pensando en si se ofendería por su intromisión Tía Montile había dicho que ella suspiraba por el. Tenia razón en eso, pero también había asegurado que el lo hacia por ella; de eso no estaba tan segura.

-¿RB?- no respondió -disculpa..- seguía ignorándola, empezó a alejarse cuando escucho el sollozo. ¿Podría ser que estuviera llorando? Se acerco nuevamente rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a el. Tenia el rostro oculto entre las manos y su cabello desordenado se mecía lentamente. Sin embargo no estaba sollozando. Murmuraba quedamente mientras sus dedos se crispaban. Tabata se arrodillo intentando escuchar lo que decía. -Tienen derecho a serlo, el tiene derecho, sufrió mucho y merece su felicidad- sonaba acongojado -maldito seas Voldemort, espero te estés pudriendo en el Infierno- ahora sonaba furioso.

¿De que hablaba ¿ quien era Voldemort?...-RB- el pelirrojo se levanto sorprendido. Tabata lo observaba sentada en el suelo. Alejo su mano de la vara mágica que llevaba en el cinturón. -Perdona- Ron estaba aturdido -no escuche cuando te acercaste- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -Discúlpame a mi- su rostro empezó a sonrojarse – no quería interrumpirte pero necesitaba devolverte esto- extendió las manos mostrándole el reproductor que le había dado en el camino a su casa.

¿Que habría escuchado? Tendió la mano para tomarlo pero lo pensó mejor. -¿Te gusto la música?- intentaba mirarla a los ojos pero ella le evitaba. -Si, mucho, estuve escuchándola hasta que me dormí- la voz de Tabata sonaba nerviosa –me encanto sobre todo la canción que me hiciste escuchar junto al lago- ahora sonaba nerviosa y dubitativa. -Bien, si tanto te gusto quiero que te lo quedes- Tabata levanto los ojos sorprendida -si te aburres de la música que esta grabada presiona el botón rojo y se actualizara totalmente- RB le miraba con ternura.

Tabata estaba nerviosa, intentaba darle las gracias pero las palabras sonaban inteligibles. Retrocedió unos pasos intentando controlarse. Repentinamente el suelo se termino. Había olvidado que estaban junto al lago y se precipito a las aguas. El terror la atenazo en segundos. Sabía nadar pero la caída había sido de por lo menos 3 metros y le había entumecido totalmente. Intentaba respirar pero sus pulmones se habían vaciado instantáneamente al entrar en contacto con el agua. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. Observo como lentamente los reflejos del sol en las aguas de lago se apagaban. Se hundía poco a poco y sin fuerzas para evitarlo se dejo arrastrar.

Ron salto sin pensarlo siquiera. La caída no era gran problema, el Gryndylow si lo era. Eran malsanos y ruidosos mas empeñados en molestar que en dañar sin embargo su aversión hacia muggles y humanos era conocida. Irlanda era su territorio natal aunque preferían los lagos alejados de asentamientos humanos. El que uno viviera aun en el sitio era extraño. Al entrar en contacto con el agua lanzo el conjuro Casco-Burbuja. Habría pensado en alguno mas efectivo pero el tiempo apremiaba. Usando su cuerpo al completo cortaba el agua tan rápido como podía. Era buen nadador pero el Gryndylow era una criatura marina y le llevaba ventaja.

Buscaba desesperado el rastro. La criatura había arrastrado a la chica inerte hacia el fondo ocultándose entre las algas que crecían en densos matorrales. -Demonios...detesto la oscuridad- repaso a velocidades alarmantes los hechizos de luz que conocía. -Tendré que improvisar- ninguno funcionaria en aquella situación -Lumina Solary- pensó, mientras concentraba su voluntad. Una minúscula esfera de luz surgió de sus dedos avanzando a gran velocidad hasta situarse a cien metros de el. Se expandió repentinamente difuminando por completo la oscuridad subacuatica. -Hermi estaría celosa seguramente- una punzada de dolor le retorció el estomago. No era momento para recuerdos.

La luz era desconocida a los Tritones. Por lo menos lo era bajo la superficie acuática. La jefa de la tribu nadaba a velocidades de vértigo seguida de cerca por varios guerreros. Algo o alguien había difuminado la oscuridad del fondo acuático y esperaba que tal afrenta tuviera una razón valida. Observo contrariada al joven humano que giraba de aquí para allá buscando algo en el matorral de algas. No tenia la certeza de que podría estar buscando pero era demasiado. Los Magi eran aliados en su mayoría pero detestaba que algunos pensaran que su poder les permitía insultarlos impunemente. Dio la orden de atacar cuando se percato de que el joven bajaba con un fuerte impulso hacia un punto determinado. Busco la fuente de su apuración y se percato de la mano delgada y oscura que flotaba laxa enredada entre las algas.

Ron buscaba mas desesperado a cada instante. Aunque habían pasado solo unos pocos segundos estaba seguro que Tabata no resistiría más. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. La delgada muñeca de piel oscura flotaba enredada en algas a unos metros por debajo. Se lanzo con una fuerte brazada impulsando su cuerpo con un movimiento decidido de sus piernas. Apenas sujeto la mano inerte pensó en su siguiente conjuro. Segundos después estaba respirando agitado sobre el mullido pasto de un prado lejano. No había pensado en el pueblo ni la granja. Solo en un sitio apartado donde socorrerla.

La gente del pueblo seguía riendo y cantando bajo las primeras luces aceradas del atardecer. El destello fue repentino y atrajo de inmediato la atención de todos. Las aguas del lago parecían destellar como el arco iris mientras una columna blanquísima de luz surgía del centro. Todos miraban embobados el extraño fenómeno. Tía Montile estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el Whisky de Fuego que tomaba en ese momento. Aquello era magia y una muy poderosa. Parecía que había iluminado la totalidad del lago...desde su interior. En ese instante se percato de que Ron había desaparecido...y con el Tabata.

Alguien había sido arrastrado al fondo y el Magi solo deseaba salvarlo a toda costa. Se acerco al sitio y observo con detenimiento. Agazapado en el fondo del matorral con las garras entrecruzadas sobre el rostro estaba su propio Gryndylow mascota. Lo había perdido de vista y al parecer el jodido demonio había buscado algo de diversión...o alimento. Pensó por un segundo en atravesarlo con la lanza que portaba pero seria un desperdicio. Aunque estupido le era útil como espía. La luz empezó a disminuir mientras el hechizo se disipaba. Ordeno a sus guerreros llevaran al cegado demonio a su choza mientras ella buscaría al joven Magi para disculparse. Era lo menos que podía hacer dado que su mascota había provocado todo el altercado.

Ron trataba de socorrer a Tabata antes de que sus pulmones se colapsaran por el agua tragada y la falta de aire. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras respiraba profundamente. Había aprendido los métodos de resucitación muggles durante una estancia en un hospital. La enfermera que le había instruido era hermosa pero muy dominante. Trataba a Ron como su propiedad y se negaba a dejar que cualquier otra se le acercara. El fiasco que se habría llevado una semana después de su "compromiso" cuando el joven pelirrojo desapareció de su apartamento junto con su mascota favorita: el animago Mortifago Ericret atrapado en su forma de Hámster...siempre era algún tipo de alimaña, rata, serpiente o similar. Acerco su boca a la chica mientras impulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. A continuación presiono el estomago de Tabata haciéndola escupir grandes tragos de agua.

La jefa Triton no tardo en encontrarlos. Observaba divertida los esfuerzos del chico por animar a la chica. Seguramente había tragado mucha agua y estaría medio ahogada. Se elevo un poco sobre las aguas mientras divertida llamaba al chico. -Quita tus labios de ella, degenerado- El chico se quedo petrificado. -Mejor dale un poco de esta hierba- La miraba contrariado. -Vamos o será demasiado tarde- Por fin le había entendido.

Ron se abalanzo sobre el saquillo que la Triton le había lanzado. Eliosita, era el nombre de la planta y se usaba comúnmente para estimular a los pulmones y corazón cuando se habían visto sometidos a periodos extenuantes sin aire. Mastico rápidamente la hoja chiclosa y la deposito con cuidado sobre la lengua de Tabata. El picor que sentiría en la lengua la haría tragarlo y asunto arreglado. Se volvió agradecido a la criatura marina y por fin se percato del pesado collar que portaba. Se inclino levemente frente a ella mientras tomaba la palmeada mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

El humano sabía comportarse después de todo. Los Magi le parecían divertidos cuando tenía oportunidad de tratar con ellos. -Hacia más de 100 años desde la última vez- pensó. Aquel era diferente a la mayoría. Primero, era alto delgado y al parecer musculoso. Segundo su pelo era muy similar a lo que los humanos llamaban fuego. Tercero, era decididamente peligroso, no solo por ser Magi, había algo en el que delataba salvajismo casi animal. Si no hubiera sido tan vieja...¿vieja? Naa, apenas tenía 350 años de vida, era una mozuela.

Tía Montile se acerco expectante al lago. La gente del pueblo miraba atónita hacia las aguas que momentos antes habían estado iluminadas como un arco iris y de las cuales había surgido una columna de luz. Buscaba ansiosa a Ron sin embargo solo veía las aguas tranquilas. Giro su cabeza pensando que tal vez había salido en algún lugar a lo largo del camino pero su escrutadora mirada no revelaba movimiento alguno. Bajo los ojos sintiendo un dolor en las sienes y se percato de los dos objetos que se balanceaban precariamente en un pequeño hueco junto a la orilla. Uno era sin duda un articulo muggle encantado para el uso de los Aurores. El otro era una vara mágica de aspecto gastado. Sin lugar a dudas pertenecían a Ron y con un rápido Accio recupero ambos objetos. Sin embargo algo atenazaba su mente.

La joven humana respiraba a un ritmo acompasado mientras el chico la envolvía en una manta que había creado a partir de una hojas. Había observado en el pasado a Magi usando sus conjuros pero generalmente se valían de una rama de árbol para hacerlos. El joven lo había hecho sin ella concentrándose simplemente en lo que quería. Tras unos momentos de contemplación el joven se acerco hasta ella.

-Ronald Weasley a su servicio, mi señora- una cordial inclinación de cabeza acompaño a las palabras del Magi. -Prilitarisumatei de Turmenanchilak al vuestro, joven Magi- había aprendido bien sus lecciones de cortesía. -Bello nombre mi señora aunque algo largo para recordarlo; ¿os molestaría si le llamara simplemente Prili?- la sonrisa del chico era encantadora. -Para nada querido, le llamare Ron a su vez- tal vez cayera con una insinuación mas. -Perfectamente, mi querida Prili, debo agradeceros profundamente vuestra ayuda, mi amiga no la habría librado sin vuestra oportuna oferta- definitivamente debía robarle al menos un beso. -Lo menos que podría hacer ya que mi mascota fue la causante del altercado- tal vez un poco de sinceridad ayudara.

Así que el Gryndylow tenía dueña y para acabarla de joder era la jefa Triton. Agradecía no haberlo matado, hubiera sido un engorroso malentendido si lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez debía ignorar eso ultimo y agradecerle nuevamente. Quizás un beso o dos servirían. Había aprendido bien la lección respecto a las hembras Triton. Románticas de pura cepa que siempre buscaban un beso nuevo que comparar con los ya recibidos. -Vaya, bien es algo sin importancia, tal vez solo quería jugar un poco- lo haría finalmente, era mejor que discutir con ella por su jodido demonio -agradezco profundamente vuestra ayuda- lo único que odiaba de aquello era el hecho de que no le gustaba el olor a pescado -Una muestra de mi gratitud- la beso de forma lenta y cariñosa al principio para pasar unos momentos después al mas salvaje intercambio de besos franceses.-Joder con el aliento, debe haber comido mariscos pasados, necesitare el hechizo refrescalientos- pensó para sus adentros.

La hembra Triton se deslizo desmadejada hacia las aguas. -Vaya forma de besar...definitivamente es el mejor que he recibido- la sonrisa de satisfacción se podía observar a leguas de distancia... literalmente hablando. Ron soportaba las arcadas a sabiendas que posiblemente regresara por una segunda ración. -Lo que hace uno por su trabajo, joder- la segunda ronda no se presento y tras escupir sonoramente señalo su paladar y lanzo el hechizo. Menta y Frambuesa seria la mejor elección.

Los vecinos seguían excitados comentando el fenómeno cuando algunos cayeron en cuenta de que alguien faltaba. RB no se veía por ninguna parte y Tabata brillaba por su ausencia también. Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar sobre la extraña coincidencia mientras los chicos farfullaban imprecaciones por lo bajo. Brikolas, el ultimo en enterarse estaba poniéndose como una cabra de coraje retenido. El anciano McLinen sonreía a Tía Montile. -Son jóvenes y tal vez se hayan apartado para conversar un poco- era lo mas lógico dada la circunstancia -No lo creo amigo mío. Los vi cerca del lago antes de que pasara el efecto de luz y no se veia rastro de que se alejaran hacia otro sitio- no podia decirle nada mas. Se imaginaba lo que había pasado aunque fuera solo en parte. El grito de alerta llego desde la orilla mas lejana. -HAY UN ZAPATO DE MUJER ATASCADO ENTRE LAS ENREDADERAS AQUI- la totalidad del pueblo se movió en esa dirección. Brikolas lo reconoció como perteneciente a su hermana, su mente descarto de inmediato las malas ideas. -DENSE PRISA ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN CAIDO AL AGUA Y LA CORRIENTE LOS ARRASTRARA- su voz sonaba aterrada.

Ron observaba la pequeña fogata que había creado. Había tomado ramas secas del suelo circundante y cavado un pequeño hueco en el suelo. Mantenía el fuego alimentado constantemente y observaba atentamente las sombras circundantes. Hacia cerca de una hora que el sol se había ocultado por fin y Tabata permanecía dormida desde hacia dos horas. La tensión nerviosa la había agotado. Había perdido un zapato en el agua y sus ropas estaban definitivamente hechas un desastre. Había pensado por un momento en quitarle la ropa húmeda, pero recordó que con todo la chica seguía siendo demasiado inocente y no deseaba comprometerla o herir su sensibilidad. Podia ser mujeriego, -Según Luna y sus traumas existenciales- pensó para si, pero nunca comprometería la honra de una chica.

Un murmullo de risas femeninas le llego desde un macizo de árboles cercano. Sus músculos se tensaron por la sorpresa y en sus dedos crepito la esencia mágica de un hechizo defensivo. -¿Quien esta ahí? Déjese ver o me obligara a defenderme- su voz sonó pétrea, amenazante. Las risas se hicieron más audibles y por fin se percato de quien procedían. Una enredada cabellera verdiazul surgió a la luz y bajo ella el rostro infantil y seductor de una Driade. Lo miraba con aire inocente en sus ojos y una sonrisa devora-hombres en sus labios. Tras ella surgieron dos rostros muy similares.

-No queríamos asustarte, corazón pero mis hermanitas no podían controlar sus cuchicheos- la primer Driada se dirigió a el con su voz melosa e hipnótica. -Verdad que lo sienten chicas- grave asunto -¡Completamente!- corearon las otras dos. Ron no sabía si suspirar o reír. En ocasiones se preguntaba que diablos le veían las criaturas mágicas, -Gracias a Merlín, solo las femeninas y humanoides- pensó aliviado.

Luna le había comentado una ocasión sobre el asunto. Se había convertido en jefa del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio y muchos se preguntaban como lo había logrado. -Puede que sea por que creo en criaturas que ustedes no y por tanto ellas confían en mi- les había respondido la locuaz chica. Aquello aun hacia fruncir ceños por igual entre magos y brujas muy capacitados que habían sido descartados por Luna como incapaces de tratar con criaturas especiales. -Podría asegurar que se debe a tu inusual rasgo- le insinuó algo tomada durante una celebración del ministerio en que una seductora vampiresa que laboraba en San Mugo como sanadora (previa autorización del ministerio, claro esta) había intentado por todos los medios convencerlo para ir a un lugar apartado donde conversar. -¿Y cual, si puede saberse, es ese inusual rasgo?- la chica comenzó a reír como loca y Neville algo avergonzado se la llevo casi a rastras a una esquina donde darle un tónico que disminuyera su borrachera. -Adiós a la respuesta- pensó Ron evitando nuevamente a la vampiresa.

Las tres Driadas observaban a Tabata con poco disimulado celo. Sobre la chica Ron había colocado su camisa ya seca para mantenerla caliente. -¿Y a que debo su agradable visita chicas?- las tres se volvieron hacia el con presteza. -A que nos moríamos de ansias por verte de nuevo. Guapo- las voces sonaron melosas, seductoras y descaradamente insinuantes. -Me siento honrado chicas- mas problemas para su incontable lista...genial. La primer Driada se había presentado a el cuando apareció en el bosque el día anterior. Se llamaba Liacheim y decía ser una guardiana de roble. El hecho de que se apareciera las alerto y acudieron a verificar que no se tratara de algún enemigo. Lo había conducido hacia la villa y el le había agradecido junto al anciano roble.

Las otras dos no le eran conocidas pero dada la naturaleza de las Driades seguramente eran hermanas de Liacheim. Bien debía atacar primero, el bosque no le parecía peligroso aun pero dada la naturaleza de lo que rondaba por la zona prefería no correr riesgos con una muggle indefensa en las inmediaciones. -Chicas ¿ podría pediros un favor?- primer toque. -Por supuesto- buscar la oportunidad. -Podrían acercarse por el pueblo humano y buscarme a una anciana llamada Alaberta Montile, necesito que venga a ayudarme con Tabata- estocada. -Haremos lo que podamos- defensa férrea, las Driadas miraban furibundas a la chica.

El silencio regreso al marcharse las Driadas. -Por poco y no la cuento- molestar a las Driades no era buena idea. Tabata comenzó a removerse en sueños murmurando por lo bajo. Tomo un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo prendió valiéndose de una rama pequeña que ardía vivamente. Gracias a Merlín había encantado las cajetillas para mantenerlas a salvo en todo momento...e inagotables siempre y cuando dejara uno por lo menos al cerrarla. Definitivamente tenía vicios arraigados.

Tía Montile marchaba a la vanguardia del grupo gritando a viva voz el nombre de Ron y Tabata. Hubiera utilizado algún hechizo de búsqueda pero en un Auror era imposible. Llevaban demasiadas protecciones sobre ellos para que algún conjuro pudiera localizarles. Un susurro le llego desde un roble cercano y alegando estar algo agitada pidió a los demás adelantarse. La cabellera verdiazulada de una Driade apareció entre el follaje y le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. Tal vez ella supiera algo.

Tabata despertó unos minutos después. Al principio se sentía atontada y dio un largo bostezo intentando apartar de si el sueño que aun sentía. Observo sin comprender el follaje de los árboles y la pequeña fogata cercana. -¿Habían salido al bosque con sus padres?- no recordaba algo así. Busco con ojos miopes a su madre. No había nadie cerca. Intento levantarse y noto las ropas aun algo húmedas que se pegaban a su piel. Todo encajo en segundos. Había caído hacia el lago y el golpe la aturdió. No recordaba mucho, pero aun tenia la sensación de que algo la atraía hacia el fondo. El resto permanecía como sombras en la periferia de su mente. Como había logrado salvarse.

Ron regreso en aquel momento. Tabata estaba de pie tiritando cerca de la fogata. La ropa, de corte campesino, se untaba a su piel oscura. Tenia una figura divina, por un momento le recordó a las imágenes antiguas de las diosas sensuales. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al recordar un nombre...Netzah. La similitud era abrumadora. Intentando verse seguro de si mismo, -Nervios malditos, si me delatan los hago nudo- se acerco a la zona iluminada por el fuego.

Un ruido delato la presencia de alguien más. Giro su cabeza para observar a quien se acercaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco. RB la observaba desde la sombra. La ropa de el estaba húmeda también y se pegaba a su cuerpo remarcando las líneas con naturalidad irreal. Un fuego pareció encenderse en su interior. Un fuego que quemaba sus entrañas y aceleraba su pulso. Deseos extraños alteraban su percepción.

Ron estaba nervioso, aquello era mas extraño a cada momento. No recordaba haberlo estado antes. Por lo menos no desde que había conocido a Hermione. No eran nervios típicos, como los que surgen cuando un examen difícil esta cerca. Eran nervios que atenazaban sus sentidos. Eran nervios románticos, los que a cada momento provocaban problemas a los jóvenes. -Maldito si lo se- pensó para si -esto no debería estar pasando- Su razón luchaba contra sus instintos. Definitivamente su razón iba perdiendo. Camino hacia ella quien se abrazaba a si misma tiritando. Extendió una mano para acariciar su barbilla.

El roce de sus dedos contra su piel dejo marcas...profundas marcas, invisibles a los ojos pero que rasgaban su alma. Sentía deseos por el, deseos ardientes, deseos pasionales. Sabia que ella no era así, pero por momentos parecía como si su mente se hubiera distanciado, perdido el control del cuerpo y dejado a cargo a los instintos. -RB- murmuro con un sonido que recordaba a los ronroneos de una gatita. -Ronald- contesto el a media voz -mi nombre es Ronald. Se levanto ligeramente sobre la punta de sus dedos. Quería alcanzar aquella boca que le prometía pasiones y gozos nunca experimentados. Las manos de el rodearon su cintura y se percato de que la elevaba hacia si. Inclino su cabeza buscando el beso deseado.

Razón noqueada. Sus instintos habían ganado abrumadoramente. El ronroneo de su voz había distraído a su razón y un buen puñetazo la puso a dormir definitivamente. Cuando ella murmuro sus iniciales el contesto con su nombre real. Tomo su delgada cintura y la levanto atrayéndola hacia el. Adiós a la decencia y a la moral. Deseaba estar con ella y si alguien se entrometía, aunque fuera su propia moral, le enviaría con un pase directo a Saturno o algún lugar similar. Busco con desesperación aquellos labios virginales que el había mancillado por primera vez con un beso robado.

-RON...TABATA...CONTESTEN- el grito les llego de su izquierda y ambos sintieron como si les hubieran tirado encima un tonel de agua helada. Se apresuraron a separarse mientras cada uno..Sin mucho éxito intentaba recuperar el aliento y el tono correcto de piel. Brikolas apareció corriendo entre los matorrales y se lanzo a por su hermana pequeña estrujándola en un abrazo de oso que la dejo sin aliento. Por lo menos ella tendría una excusa para su color. Tía Montile apareció tras el seguida del resto del pueblo. Todos llevaban antorchas y algunos cargaban con mantas y botellones de vino. El anciano McLinen se acerco a el mientras Tía Montile se apresuraba a revisar a Tabata. La manta que había creado Ron estaba disimulada entre algunas hojas del bosque y una vez mas Tía Montile se pregunto como había logrado crearla sin su varita.

Jodida suerte, unos segundos mas y habría entrado al paraíso. Miraba a todos con una sonrisa mas falsa que un Galleon de Platino. Todos preguntaban a la vez que hacían ahí y se percataba que los tonos que usaban eran distintos según de quien provinieran. Los hombres mayores dejaban entrever algo de picardía, las mujeres un poco de celo maternal reprochador. Los hombres jóvenes de envidia ácida y las chicas de celos insinuantes. Todo se complicaba.

-Tranquilos tranquilos- McLinen interrumpió el interrogatorio -todos sabemos, o nos imaginamos por lo menos que alguno de los dos cayo al lago y la corriente los arrastro al lanzarse el otro a sacarle- dirigió una mirada socarrona a Ron -danos tu versión muchacho- Ron tartamudeo ligeramente mientras intentaba hilar una historia decente, si mencionaba al Gryndylow adiós a su veracidad. -Vera...lo que sucedió es que...- ni idea de como empezar.

-Yo resbale hacia el lago y la caída me aturdió- Tabata hablaba con voz tranquila saliendo en su ayuda -me comencé a hundir y por el pánico me desvanecí- Aquello era cierto por lo menos para ella. -Cuando desperté hace poco estábamos aquí- que no mencionara nada sobre el momento anterior por Merlín. -Ron dejo la fogata cerca de mí y se alejo para no molestarme mientras recuperaba la conciencia-

-Pero ¿como terminaron tan lejos del pueblo?- Brikolas miraba a Ron con suspicacia. -Cuando la alcance una corriente nos atrapo y nos arrastro durante varios minutos- ojala sus nervios no lo delataran -Logre salir a flote con ella pero la corriente me impedía acercarme a la orilla y tuve que esperar hasta llegar a un remanso- estaba mintiendo hasta por las orejas, solo agradecía que el conjuro Pinocho no fuera conocido entre ellos y que Tía Montile no lo hubiera usado en el.

McLinen sonreía gustoso. El joven era intrépido y había salvado a la pequeña sin temor por su vida. Definitivamente necesitaban a alguien así entre ellos. Tal vez un poco de eso les faltaba a los chicos del pueblo.-Bien, creo que eso aclara todo. Será mejor que regresemos a la villa y atendamos a los dos o pescaran un resfriado- Nadie discutió la orden y comenzaron el largo camino de regreso. Ron suspiro para si. Había estado cerca de cometer una barbaridad.

Tabata miraba desilusionada a la gente frente a ella. Si hubieran tardado un poco mas ella habría besado esos labios nuevamente. Unos murmullos risueños llegaron hasta ella desde las sombras. Por un momento se detuvo observando. -¿Pasa algo querida?- Tía Montile marchaba cerca de ella. -Nada Tiíta, me pareció escuchar risas desde aquellos arbustos- El macizo de árboles y arbustos estaba en sombras. Mientras seguían avanzando se percato del mechón verdiazul que se mecía entre las ramas. -Tal ves fueron las hadas del bosque querida, despidiéndose de ti- Las Driades dejaron de cuchichear al oír aquello y desaparecieron. -¿Existe algo así Tía?- Tabata le miraba asustada. -Claro cariño, este bosque y el lago son especiales- le divertía el tono infantil de miedo respetuoso de la niña -podría decirse que este es un lago encantado. La luna creciente ilumino las aguas de lago reflejándose en ellas.

* * *

ACLARACIONES.-

_Gryndylow.- Por si alguien no los recuerda aparecieron en el 3 y 4 libro, primero durante la clase de DCLMO que impartió Remus y después en el lago durante la segunda prueba del TRIWIZARDS. Son según el libro "ANIMALES FANTASTICOS Y DONDE ENCOTRARLES": "El Gryndylow es un demonio del agua de color verde pálido que habita en lagos del Reino Unido e Irlanda. Se alimenta de peces pequeños y es hostil con muggles y magos por igual, aunque se sabe de gente del agua que los ha domesticado. El Gryndylow tiene unos dedos alargados que, aunque pueden hacer presa con una fuerza inusual, se fracturan con facilidad . Tiene cuernos, afilados dientes y se esconde entre las algas. Son vulnerables al hechizo relashio_

_Hechizo CascoBurbuja.- Aparece también durante la segunda prueba del TRIWIZARDS usado por Cedric y Fleur. Durante el 5 libro es usado constantemente para evitar los pasillos llenos de gas apestoso. Crea una burbuja de aire alrededor de la cabeza que se renueva constantemente._

_Hechizo Lumina Solary.- Conjuro de luz mágica. Crea un efecto similar a la luz solar en un amplio radio eliminando hasta la más mínima sombra. Lo crea Ron durante un momento de Urgencia. (Nuevamente algo que me saque de la manga, el nombre a leguas se nota que significa luz solar pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar...necesito cursos de latín urgentes)_

_Tritones.- Son gente acuática. Similares a las sirenas típicas sin embargo su aspecto es mas brutal hasta cierto punto al ser guerreros en su mayoría. Generalmente los rige una Triton femenina, única en su clase pues los tritones tienden a ser machos, sus parejas son generalmente Sirenas. La Jefa tribal es chaman y se les conoce por su apetito voraz en lo que respecta a Sexo. Embaucan varones humanos con los cuales disfrutar un momento y si les agrada los dejan con vida, de otra forma los devoran.(Una disculpa a quienes sean sensibles a temas de este tipo pero así es la naturaleza de esta raza)_

_Magi.- Termino respetuoso de las criaturas mágicas hacia los humanos mágicos.(Por si alguien pensó que me había equivocado al escribir mago...--u)_

_Eliosita.- Planta de aspecto rugoso con hojas de consistencia chiclosa produce una fuerte oxigenación a los pulmones y corazón que se hayan visto sujetos a un periodo extenuante sin aire. Crece bajo las aguas de lagos no contaminados y es difícil encontrarla pues se camuflajea en las algas. (Otro as de la manga, no existe aunque hay algunas plantas que si se pueden usar para ayudar a los pulmones cansados mediante infusión)_

_Turmenanchilak.- En lengua Triton seria algo similar a "Reino de Turmen" (y sigo con los ases de la manga)_

_Hechizo Refrescaliento.- Ni idea de si este salio en algún libro supongo que si pero lo tome del relato MI GRAN BODA MAGICA de anira22 léanlo esta genial.(no apto para menores de edad...si, si, como si me hicieran caso los menores)abira22 espero no te enojes por usar tu idea_

_Driade.- Espíritus benignos de los bosques que luchan por protegerlos del daño. Se atan a un árbol ancestral generalmente Robles de los cuales adquieren poder y longevidad. Pueden desplazarse por los árboles y gustan de encantar a los humanos que se acercan demasiado a sus territorios usándolos como ayudantes por un tiempo. Ocasionalmente se muestran románticas con varones agraciados y son celosas en exceso._

_Netzah.- Aspecto del cabalismo judío. Es la Victoria, la Eternidad y el Ritmo. El Triunfo. La Constancia.  
Netzah es como la mañana. Es la esfera de la naturaleza, la "casa" de la imaginación".  
Netzah es Sensualidad, Seducción, Poesía, Primavera, Resplandor. Es también Venus, la Diosa de tantas caras; la madre de tantos seres heroicos que relata la Mitología. Binah, Saturno, dio origen a los Dioses; Venus, quizá tan enamorada de los hombres, se unió a ellos y engendró al maravilloso Héroe.  
Su metal es el cobre.  
Su planta es la Rosa.  
Su perfume es el Sándalo Rojo y el Benjuí.(Si quieren saber algo mas esperen un poco)_

_Hechizo Pinocho.- OK,OK. No pude resistirme de hacer algo así; ya se imaginaran el efecto del hechizo. Una disculpa por la mala broma._

**Comentarios dudas y preguntas favor de hacérmelas llegar en los Reviews o por MSN. **

**SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO**


End file.
